A chassis component generally has a structural component and one or more joints securely connected thereto. Such a chassis component forms, for example, a two-point link, a three-point link or a flange joint, wherein in general, the joint is integrated into the structural component by means of force fitting, screwing or riveting. It is also possible to integrate the joint into an integral structural component housing. Such a chassis component has the following disadvantages: large construction space needs, costly, large fluctuations in the joint characteristic values, heavy weight, large number of individual parts, corrosion-prone regions (e.g. at the turning edge of the joint), large inventory of semi-finished products and greater logistics expenditure.
A wheel suspension arm for a motor vehicle, known from the document DE 603 04 709 T2, comprises a body formed from stamped sheet metal, which is connected by means of a ball joint to a wheel carrier and by means of two bearings to the vehicle chassis. The ball joint comprises a lower fitting which is inserted into a housing formed by the body and rests against the side edge of the housing via a side projection, and a cover, which is placed on the lower fitting, and which is securely connected to the surface of the body using laser welding.
With this wheel suspension arm, tolerances can add up in an unfavorable manner, when the lower fitting and the cover are installed at the body. Furthermore, the body, the lower fitting, and possibly the cover must be cleaned after assembly before a protective coating can be applied to these parts. It is also quite expensive to provide the body and the lower fitting, and possibly the cover, with different coatings.